


【娱乐圈】我是我哥事业粉 1

by Serendipity_Afflatus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 兄妹, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Afflatus/pseuds/Serendipity_Afflatus
Summary: 娱乐圈背景兄妹亲情向
Kudos: 2





	【娱乐圈】我是我哥事业粉 1

“陈晨工作室成立” 热！

“白曼容何思源分手”沸！

“天籁之音第三季” 热！

在众多实时热搜厮杀的战场中，“华旗影视收购瑞星娱乐”的词条悄悄爬到热搜三十多位，却并未引起太大水花。

而此时此刻，魏乔欢，瑞星娱乐旗下艺人，还浑然不觉地与朋友们庆祝着她十四岁的生日。

“祝你生日快乐！”

魏乔欢一走进练习室就被礼花筒喷了一脸，还没反应过来，几个女孩子便叽叽喳喳地围了上来。

“恭喜你呀乔乔！又变老了一岁！”开口的是一个看起来比魏乔欢大几岁的女孩子，名叫谢涵，是乔欢所在团队5-Flower里年纪最大的女生。

5-Flower, 瑞星娱乐推出的养成型女团，成员出道年龄在13-16岁之间，而年纪最小的魏乔欢也在今天正式迈入了十四岁的大门。

作为瑞星娱乐近年来重点策划的项目，5-Flower“不负众望”地成功实现了出道即巅峰。成团当天，词条在热搜榜前十名内停留了不到半个小时后，5-Flower这个女团的名字从此在娱乐圈销声匿迹。

对此，宣传部留下了悔恨的泪水，表示如果能重来，当天的热搜一定多买半个小时！

作为瑞星娱乐旗下普通的一批艺人，魏乔欢在内的成员们对于公司的收购事宜显然没有任何话语权，甚至相比于前线激情冲浪的网友，她们的吃瓜速度还要再慢上一些。

瑞星娱乐虽然是国内最早引入练习生培训机制的文化机构，这些年的发展却并不景气。艺人培训能力的欠缺加之定位策划的失误，使其陆续推出的偶像团体最后无一例外地陷入了“糊”的魔咒。公司入不敷出，为了避免破产倒闭，只能接受来自华旗影视的收购提案。

说起华旗影视，这也是一家成立不过几年的小型娱乐公司，陆续捧出过两三个略有人气的年轻演员。

要说公司有什么特点，首先大概就是老板赵家旗很有钱，非常有钱，家里有矿的那种有钱。当年凭借着家中雄厚的资本和一点人脉资源，奋不顾身投入了血雨腥风的娱乐圈，却意外好运地做出了点名堂。

其次，这位年轻的老板人如其名，非常喜欢立flag，曾在公司起步初期一拍桌板，定下五年三个亿的盈利目标，结果五年内公司业务起起伏伏，以几乎零利润惨淡收场。

现如今国内正涌起偶像热潮，赵家旗也想趁机分一杯耕，但苦于对偶像产业没有什么了解，于是干脆大笔一挥将即将倒闭的瑞星娱乐收入囊中，想借瑞星的培训体系打造一个偶像天团。

于是，魏乔欢在自己的生日当天收到了一份令人震惊的生日礼物——一位极其热衷于立flag，但立一个倒一个的新老板。

————————分割线————————

与此同时，S省。

“咚咚咚”，一阵急促的敲门声打破了早晨的宁静。

魏澜一拉开房门，就看见经纪人李想正拎着从酒店楼下打包的早餐，没个正形地靠在门口，鸡窝棚般的头发根根直奔房梁，一看到魏澜开门，立刻风风火火地冲进房间。

“大明星，你看我对你多好，早餐都亲自给你送上门！状态怎么样，等会吃完我们就去彩排，一会我把流程发给你，你在车上慢慢看。”

刚说完一回头，李想便浮夸地倒吸一口冷气。

“你昨晚睡没睡觉啊你，黑眼圈这么重，等会化妆师又要说我压榨你！”

齐听澜悠悠叹口气，懒懒散散地把自己扔回床上，“早餐有助理帮忙带，其实你可以收拾好了再过来。”

话毕，他盯着李想上下扫视了一番，在看到这人身上五彩斑斓的沙滩裤，和脚下踩着的明显大一号的人字拖时，终于忍不住嘴角微微抽搐，“刚签约三个月，你就不打算保持一下自己的形象吗。”

李想那边手上不停，飞快地把饭盒打开，又拆开筷子，嘴上也一刻不停地念叨，“形象？这东西又不能当饭吃，我今天在这给你当经纪人靠的可是过硬的实力。”

说着他一手把魏澜从床上拉起来，按在座位上，“我告诉你，经纪人和艺人的关系就像恋爱一样，前三个月可是蜜月期，靠的就是个新鲜劲儿，你就趁着现在赶紧享受吧。”

魏澜一脸假笑差点当场崩裂：不了不了，我真无福消受。

几句插科打诨后，李想往床上一坐，掏出手机开始给魏澜报喜：

“你看，直到现在‘天籁之音’都还在热搜上，昨天晚上你的那首歌实时反馈也特别好，保持好这股劲头！现在可是关键的上升期，这一步走好了以后的发展就能更顺利了。”

“放心吧，好不容易有工作了，就是比赛强度加倍我也得撑过去。”魏澜往嘴里塞了一大口米粉，含糊不清道。

听到他这么回答，李想一脸欣慰，拍了拍他的肩：“敬业是好事，但你还是要注意身体。”

齐听澜笑笑，“咱们工作室的经纪人都这么有人性啊。”

“当然，我可不是你那无良前东家，真不拿艺人当人看”李想翻了个白眼，“不过你也别把我想得有多好心肠，劳逸结合才方便我榨取你的最大价值！”

李想一番话倒是把魏澜的思绪引到了几个月前那场让他头痛不已的合同纠纷上。都说利字旁边一把刀，两年前还在上大学的魏澜突逢家中变故，急于挣钱补贴家用，一不留神就被星探描绘的光辉灿烂的前景所蛊惑，跟唐州娱乐签了长达十年的卖身契，合同里还藏了各种不平等条款。

偏偏要说魏澜这个人，要颜值有颜值，要实力有实力，却是运气差得让人难以置信。这两年也上了不少歌唱类综艺和真人秀，但任你节目组请的是什么神仙导师、流量明星坐镇，但凡魏澜接了，就是一糊一个准。

公司捧不出人，干脆甩手不管，耗着魏澜不肯放人，想趁机赚一波违约费，而年仅24岁的魏澜又几乎没有任何存款，只得在家待业。

谁知就在几个月前，魏澜的圈内好友，这些年刚刚完成从流量工具人到资本转型的青年实力歌手——陈晨，结束了与前公司的合约，准备成立自己的工作室。

陈晨对魏澜的“星途”相当看好，就用了些手段把他从原来的合同里捞了出来，并签进了自己的工作室。

工作室成立初期，一切尚在起步阶段。直到昨天，配合着魏澜参加的“天籁之音”第三季的开播，这个消息才被放出来用于给魏澜造势。

而节目开播当晚，魏乔欢结束了晚上的练习，回家累得倒头便睡，因此错过了这条消息。第二天，在被告知自家老板换人后，前往新公司——华旗影视开会的路上，乔欢终于在热搜中看到了她哥的唱歌视频。

这边魏乔欢带着耳机两耳不闻窗外事，另一边谢晗坐不住了，她凑过来捅捅乔欢：“这节骨眼了还看漂亮小哥哥，自家房子都塌了你就一点都不着急？”

魏乔欢扯掉耳机一脸淡定：“塌就塌了，搬个家而已，反正也不会比现在更糟了。”

“也是。”谢涵嘟囔着，往椅背上一瘫，“你说我们怎么这么倒霉，好不容易出了道，微博活粉常年两位数也就罢了，怎么组合没凉公司先凉了。”

魏乔欢没有正面回答谢涵的问题，事实上从出道起，她就没做过什么爆红的女团梦。偶像团体更新迭代之快，淘汰率之高已经是摆在明面上的事实，能爆红出圈的概率恐怕和买彩票中百万大奖有得一拼。

但此时她有意岔开这个残酷的话题，回道：“比起想这个，你不如盼望一下新公司给你加加薪。”

“你说你才十几岁就天天钱啊钱啊的，能不能单纯一点，像我一样。”

魏乔欢回给谢涵一个礼貌而不失尴尬的假笑：“你那不是单纯，是傻气。”

两人拌过几句嘴后，车行驶到了华旗影视总部门口，魏乔欢下车一抬头，就看见华旗影视银灰色的logo耸立在写字楼的最顶端，在阳光的照射下耀眼夺目，极富设计感。

几人在工作人员的带领下进入公司，正巧在走廊中迎面遇上一位看起来三十岁出头的女性。她穿着一身便装，留短发，看起来十分干练精明。

一行人打了个照面，魏乔欢与她眼神相对，礼貌性地笑笑点了点头，同时，几乎是下意识地捕捉到这人眼中一闪而过的惊讶。可她此时一脑门子全装的是魏澜，干脆过滤掉了那丝异样，收回目光继续向前走去。

但显然，另一位当事人——刘梦，可并没有把魏乔欢忘在脑后，即使是对于一名从业六七年的经纪人，这也着实一张令人过目不忘的脸。

混迹在人群中的那名少女五官精致，鼻梁高挺，眼窝相比常人略显深邃。她的嘴唇偏薄，微微向下倾斜，展现出一种与面部稚气不相符的锐利，而这种攻击感恰恰又被多情柔美的眉目所中和，使整个人看起来颇有一种忧郁而迷人的神韵。

她慢悠悠地坠在一群人的最后，脸上是一副和身边人的焦虑截然不同的，平静地，甚至是漫不经心的神情。

大概是刘梦的目光过于炙热，女孩敏锐地察觉到刘梦在注视着自己，随即回以一个堪称灿烂的笑容，她的嘴角高高提起，眼神里不甚明显的深沉转眼间消失殆尽，只剩下十几岁少女的活泼与明媚。

刘梦心中一动，用现在圈内的话来说，无论是骨相还是皮相，这孩子都是个难得的美人。

打过招呼继续向前走，刘梦身边的工作人员看出她有兴趣，低声向她介绍：“那些孩子是瑞星去年出的女团成员，听说公司要重新定位她们的团队发展方向，估计组合是要暂时解散了。”

“里面那个特别漂亮的孩子叫什么？”刘梦问。

工作人员心领神会，从手中一打资料中迅速抽出一张，递到刘梦手中。

素白的纸上首先映入眼中的是一张两寸白底的照片，照片底下则附注着姓名年龄等资料，相关履历上写着：

出道艺名乔欢，5-Flower女团成员，出道作品……

“这个孩子的外形条件确实非常出色，表演课成绩也是同期练习生里最好的，上面在考虑把她调到影视部。”工作人员在一旁补充道，“捡漏捡到这么个好苗子，瑞星运气可真不错。”

回到办公室，看着照片上笑得甜美的女孩，刘梦一番犹豫，终于拿起手机打给助理，问道：“《暗涌》剧组的海选截止了吗？”

助理茫然道：“还没有呢，我今天下午会把适合的演员名单发给剧组那边。”

“我要在名单上加一个人，等一会儿把资料给你。”

虽然决定把这个只有一面之缘的女孩塞进海选名单里，但刘梦心中并没有多少自信。

公司签下的科班出身的演员有不少，表演课成绩都不错，却也没几个做出点成绩。何况，爱豆与演员面对镜头使用的是两套法则，前者要时刻进行表情管理，以最完美的姿态赢得观众的喜爱；后者则是要抛下偶像包袱，以真情流露打动观众。

这两种截然不同的职业操守，成为试图进入影视圈的爱豆最难以逾越的门槛。

但在娱乐圈呆久了，刘梦逐渐意识到，精心谋划未必得偿所愿，艺人的名气往往是一门玄学。

而此时此刻，刘梦的心中就有一种说不清道不明的直觉——

魏乔欢这个孩子，注定不会平凡。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及部分影视、综艺、歌曲借鉴现实原型


End file.
